


My Immortal

by Doralice



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Memory Alteration
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal prompt commissionatomi da BuFr:<br/>Stucky, rating rosso, Steve per Natale ha l'idea di fare dei regali a Bucky confezionati nella speranza di fargli recuperare la memoria. Oggetti che rimandano a momenti insieme, ma anche altro volendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuFr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuFr/gifts).



**My Immortal**

  


_. ~ ° ~ ._

  


Quella onnipresente espressione apatica che gravava addosso a Bucky, era la causa di tutto. Steve già non era il tipo da voltare le spalle a chiunque fosse in difficoltà, figurarsi quando si trattava di un amico, di un compagno di guerra, di _Bucky_.

Dapprima era stata una mera questione di adattamento. Una volta appurato che Bucky non fosse un pericolo per nessuno, Nick aveva stabilito che il trattamento migliore per il suo caso stava nella costante presenza di una persona a lui familiare. Che avesse deciso così solo per levarsi dalle mani quella patata bollente o per via delle notevoli pressioni di Steve, le cose erano andate in quel modo e adesso Bucky occupava la camera degli ospiti da tre mesi.

Un autunno lungo una vita intera.

Bucky era un cruciverba che Steve si ostinava a voler risolvere nonostante tutti i plateali fallimenti. Ci aveva provato in maniera diretta, raccontando la storia come se la ricordava lui, portandolo nei posti della loro infanzia, riempiendo la sua stanza con vecchie foto di loro due assieme e... guarda, guarda qui, sei tu, ti ricordi? Ricordi cosa stavamo facendo? Ricordi cosa ci siamo detti?

L'espressione di Bucky non cambiava. Ed era proprio questo che l'aveva fatto incaponire.

~

Il giorno del Ringraziamento non lo trascorsero da soli. Pepper aveva insistito e Tony era troppo incuriosito da Bucky. Steve detestava che lo trattasse in quel modo, come se fosse un fenomeno da baraccone, ma non voleva dare un dispiacere a Pepper. E quindi si erano presentati alla Stark Tower alle otto in punto, con un mazzo di fiori per la padrona di casa e il pieno di pazienza per affrontare la serata.

Erano un gruppo di freaks niente male, stava pensando Steve mentre veniva servita la cena. Tony si ostinava a tirare fuori domande inopportune sul braccio bionico di Bucky, chiedeva a Jarvis di fare scansioni, _osava persino toccarlo_. Pepper lo rimproverava inutilmente e Steve lo invitava non troppo cordialmente a chiedere a Nick le cartelle cliniche che aveva collezionato, se era così curioso. Bucky era il solo ad essere totalmente indifferente alla sua invadenza.

La frustrazione si Steve era alle stelle. A metà pranzo si alzò infastidito per aiutare Pepper a sparecchiare e a portare il tacchino. Tony era così preso dalla sua insana curiosità che dimenticò di fare gli onori di casa e fu Steve che dovette tagliare e servire la portata principale, un compito che eseguì con malcelato disagio: insomma, era un dovere che spettava al padrone di casa.

Non si accorse del fatto che Pepper stava servendo i piatti con una generosa porzione di salsa di mirtillo, fino al momento in cui Bucky scattò in piedi e corse in bagno davanti allo sbigottimento dei presenti.

– Fa sempre così o è una qualche tradizione dell'Idra? –

Steve rivolse a Tony un'occhiataccia.

– È la salsa di mirtillo. – sospirò lasciando giù le posate – Lui la odia. –

– Oddio... mi spiace, io... –

Pepper era affranta.

– Non è colpa tua. – la rassicurò mentre seguiva Bucky – Ci penso io. –

Dal bagno non proveniva alcun rumore. Il che non era necessariamente una buona notizia.

Steve bussò piano: – Tutto bene? –

Dopo un lungo attimo, la serratura fece _clack_ e la porta si aprì. Bucky occhieggiò attraverso la fessura con l'aria di cane confuso.

Steve era troppo sconvolto dal fatto che avesse finalmente cambiato espressione per riuscire a dire qualcosa di sensato. Attese là fuori che si sentisse abbastanza tranquillo da uscire, e poi lo riaccompagnò dagli altri.

– Mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto dirtelo. –

Bucky lo guardò di sottecchi, incuriosito. Ancora una volta Steve andò in confusione.

– Non... ti piace la salsa di mirtilli. – gli spiegò – La odi, a dire il vero. –

E come tante altre volte, si sentì strano a dover spiegare al suo amico gli aspetti più ovvi della sua stessa vita.

Lo osservò mentre chinava il capo, sbattendo le palpebre con aria pensierosa.

Steve non sapeva più cosa pensare e men meno cosa dire, per cui decise di chiudere lì la faccenda. E ci sarebbe anche riuscito, se non fosse che una volta tornati a tavola Bucky placcò il piatto che Pepper aveva avuto la gentilezza di cambiargli e iniziò a _sperimentare_ con la salsa di mirtillo.

A poco valeva che i padroni di casa tentassero di sviare l'attenzione intavolando qualche discorso. Era piuttosto difficile non essere catturati da ciò che stava facendo Bucky. La succulenta fetta di tacchino che gli era stata servita, giaceva nel piatto praticamente intonsa, fatta eccezione per quell'iniziale morso che aveva dato il via al tutto. Per Bucky esisteva solo la salsa di mirtillo.

Inizialmente ne osservò il colore e la consistenza, raccogliendola con il coltello e facendola colare sul piatto. Poi passò all'odore, che studiò con estrema concentrazione. Infine, si arrischiò ad assaggiarla dando una cauta leccata al coltello.

L'espressione che si dipinse sul suo volto era impagabile. Sembrava _oltraggiato_ da ciò che aveva assaggiato. E per ribadire la propria offesa lasciò cadere il coltello sul piatto con un sonoro tintinnio, per poi restare a fissare la salsa con sguardo sconcertato.

Tony stava praticamente piangendo dalle risate accasciato sotto il tavolo.

Steve prese a scusarsi con Pepper, la quale a sua volta si mise a scusarsi per via di Tony, e per un po' fu tutto un “no, scusa tu”, “oh no, scusa tu”, accompagnato dai singhiozzi di Tony.

Freak. Erano un assurdo branco di freak.

– Avevi ragione. –

Nella sala calò improvvisamente il silenzio.

Lo sguardo di Bucky, dopo aver pronunciato la sua prima frase in tutta la giornata, era fisso su Steve.

~

Adesso, tutto si poteva dire di Steve Rogers, ma non che fosse uno psicologo. Eppure una cosa, dopo quell'episodio accaduto al Ringraziamento, l'aveva capita. O meglio, se l'era ricordata.

Come tutti i bambini, anche Steve da piccolo era un incosciente e spesso finiva col dare retta alla propria curiosità piuttosto che ai saggi consigli dei più grandi. A quattro anni, per esempio, era affascinato dal fuoco. Che belle che erano le fiamme che uscivano dalla nuova cucina a gas della mamma... chissà che consistenza avevano? Come sarebbe stato toccarle? Ovviamente sua madre gli impedì sempre di avvicinarsi al fuoco, ma Steve insisteva e insisteva, e a nulla servivano le sgridate o le punizioni. Così un giorno suo padre lo prese in braccio e quando lui si sporse non gli disse nulla né lo fermò. Un attimo dopo il piccolo Steve era in lacrime tra le braccia della mamma, che gli premeva un cubetto di ghiaccio sulla manina offesa: non si era fatto nulla, il papà aveva concesso alla fiammella di mordere appena la pelle del figlio, niente di più. Ma da quel momento i suoi genitori poterono stare sereni: grazie a quella piccola scottatura, Steve non avrebbe più osato giocare col fuoco.

Bucky non aveva quattro anni, ma in qualche modo la sua mente sembrava funzionare come quella candida e istintiva di un bambino. Le parole servivano a poco, erano i fatti a convincerlo. Steve non volleva soffermarsi a pensare a quali atrocità avesse dovuto subire per regredire ad uno stato mentale così elementare: non c'era più nessuno su cui rivalersi, avrebbe solo rischiato di macerarsi ulteriormente nella frustrazione. E aveva cose ben più importanti di cui occuparsi.

~

La raccolta di pacchetti colorati che quell'anno campeggiava sotto i rami dell'albero di Natale, era decisamente notevole. In particolare se si teneva conto del fatto che in quella casa vivevano solo due persone e che tutti i regali che Steve aveva preso per i suoi (pochi) amici erano già stati spediti.

– Sono tutti per me? –

Steve si voltò e annuì, sorridente. Il volto di Bucky non rispose con alcuna emozione, ma ormai ci aveva fatto il callo e non si abbatté.

– Ma io non ne ho per te. –

Steve fece spallucce.

– Vuoi aprirli? – lo invitò.

Lui ci pensò su un attimo e infine disse: – A mezzanotte. –

E si voltò per andare a sedersi nel vano della finestra.

Steve non insisté. Ingoiò l'impazienza e si risolse ad aspettare.

Bucky aveva dei rituali giornalieri e costringerlo a rinunciarvi sarebbe stato inutilmente dannoso. Uno di questi rituali era quello che Steve aveva ribattezzato “la dama preraffaellita”. Bucky poteva stare ore alla finestra ad osservare con aria malinconica la città: lo scorrere delle auto nelle grandi strade, il brulicare dei pedoni sui marciapiedi, le luci dei semafori e delle insegne e delle finestre, le nuvole e il sole e gli aerei che si muovevano nel cielo. Paradossalmente, trascinarlo là fuori, nella realtà viva e cacofonica di New York, era sempre difficile, spesso impossibile. Steve non sapeva di preciso il perché e il percome di tutto questo, ma aveva messo insieme i frammenti – qualche frase laconica, le rare espressioni che trasparivano sul suo volto – e aveva capito che per tanto tempo gli era stato negato di vivere in quel mondo e ora ne aveva paura. Una paura che riusciva a dominare, se glielo si ordinava. Ma a quale prezzo?

Così, anche quel giorno Steve lo lasciò fare quel che sentiva. Anche se era Natale, sì. Anche se dopo tre mesi tutto quello che aveva era una persona che _sapeva_ di essere Bucky Barnes, ma che _non era_ Bucky Barnes – non più. E forse non lo sarebbe stato mai.

Ognuno di quei pacchetti, messi in bell'ordine là sotto l'albero, racchiudevano un pezzetto del vecchio Bucky. Steve questa volta non avrebbe detto nulla, avrebbe tenuto per sé i racconti. Avrebbe aspettato la sua reazione e poi, forse, magari dietro qualche domanda, allora avrebbe fatto emergere qualcosa. Ma quella persona che adesso stava alla finestra a seguire con gli occhi il volo di un elicottero sull'orizzonte arrossato dal tramonto, non era un vaso vuoto pronto per essere riempito da ciò che il vecchio Bucky aveva lasciato di sé – questo ormai l'aveva capito. Quella persona era qualcuno che Steve doveva aiutare a riscoprirsi. E se questo avesse voluto significare dare addio a Bucky, ebbene, Steve lo avrebbe fatto.

~

Il primo pacchetto conteneva un pennino, un calamaio e un foglio di carta.

La famiglia Barnes avrebbe potuto permettersi di dare al figlio una stilografica, ma era vietato dal regolamento della scuola: i bambini dovevano tutti usare pennino e calamaio. Bucky lo detestava e non aveva mai imparato a non macchiare ovunque con l'inchiostro. In compenso, aveva una calligrafia stupenda.

Dapprima Bucky guardò gli oggetti con l'aria di chi non sapeva cosa farsene. Poi d'un tratto prese la in mano la boccetta d'inchiostro e la aprì, impugnò il pennino e ne intinse la punta. Steve lo osservava in silenzio: aveva la sensazione, non poi così assurda, che Bucky stesse scoprendo quei gesti nel momento stesso in cui li faceva.

La mano restò ferma per qualche attimo sul foglio e un paio di gocce sfuggirono al pennino andando a macchiare il bianco della carta. Bucky sbuffò. Proprio come da piccolo sbuffava quando il pennino gli faceva questi scherzi: il suo modo per ricordargli ogni giorno che non aveva in mano un'efficiente penna stilografica.

Poi iniziò a scrivere, senza errori e con la sua bella grafia di una volta.

~

_25 dicembre 2014_

_Oggi ho ricevuto in regalo questo pennino e l'inchiostro per poterlo usare. Avrei preferito una penna stilografica, ma tanto qua non mi permetterebbero di usarla. Steve Rogers è più bravo di me ad usare questo aggeggio, devo chiedergli come fa._

_Oggi ho ricevuto un altro regalo. È un guantone da baseball. Papà vorrebbe che facessi il battitore, ma io sono più bravo a ricevere. Lo so perché mi alleno ogni giorno con Steve._

_Ho ricevuto un altro regalo. È una tazza di porcellana e fa parte del servizio buono della signora Connelly, la vicina di casa dei Rogers. La signora Connelly ha distrutto il nido che le rondini avevano fatto nell'androne del palazzo. Quindi noi abbiamo distrutto il suo servizio da tea. Ma una tazza l'abbiamo tenuta: è il nostro trofeo._

_Ho ricevuto un altro regalo. È il primo numero di Superman. Secondo Steve mi piacerà, ma io non sono tipo da fumetti e non so come dirglielo._

_Ho ricevuto un altro regalo. Il disco di un singolo di Bessie Smith: Nobody Knows You When You're Down And Out. Quando compirò 18 anni sarò finalmente libero di andare ad Harlem per sentirla cantare dal vivo. Steve verrà con me._

_Ho ricevuto un altro regalo. È un berretto da soldato e_

~

Arrivato al berretto, Bucky smise di scrivere e rifiutò persino di scartare gli altri regali.

Steve si maledisse per aver scelto di metterci in mezzo anche l'esercito. Era stato un idiota a pensare che potesse essere una buona idea andare a toccare quelle corde. Ma il danno ormai era fatto.

Guardò impotente Bucky che riponeva accuratamente tutti i regali scartati in una scatola, dirgli “Grazie” senza guardarlo in faccia, e si rifugiarsi infine nella propria stanza.

Quella notte Steve la passò a rimuginare insonne, raggiungendo infine due conclusioni: 1) era un emerito coglione; 2) quella era stata decisamente la Vigilia di Natale peggiore della sua vita – e lui aveva fatto la guerra.

~

Bucky non disse nulla quando, la mattina dopo, durante la colazione, gli porse il suo regalo. Ma lo osservò attentamente mentre Steve lo scartava, manifestando un'allegria persino eccessiva. Non gli era facile nascondere lo stupore: appena otto ore prima Bucky gli aveva detto di non avere nessun regalo per lui. Ora gliene presentava uno, persino infiocchettato.

Dalla carta emerse una scatola, e dentro di essa, una volta rimosso il coperchio, in mezzo ad una nuvola di cotone, c'era la cosa più bella che Steve avesse mai visto. Sarebbe rimasta tale per pochi minuti, scalzata presto da qualcosa di infinitamente più bello, ma di questo parleremo dopo.

Steve prese tra le mani quello che era un piccolo origami di metallo, che solo la forza di dita bioniche avrebbe potuto piegare.

– È una fenice. –

La voce suonava tranquilla, ma Steve poteva sentire su di sé il suo sguardo apprensivo. 

– La fenice rinasce dalle proprie ceneri, dopo aver arso tra le fiamme. È un simbolo di rinascita attraverso la soffernza. –

Bucky era incredibilmente loquace quella mattina. A Steve tornò in mente quel bambino che aveva voluto a tutti i costi toccare il fuoco, e sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime.

– Avrei voluto farla più grande, ma le placche del mio braccio hanno tutte dimensioni ridotte, e così... –

– _Cosa_? –

– Potrò farne una più grande... e più bella... quando avrò altro metallo. Te lo prometto. –

Steve strinse tra le mani l'origami e tirò su col naso, incapace di guardare Bucky. Bucky che gli cercava lo sguardo con aria persa, che non capiva, che voleva solo sapere se era felice del regalo.

– Steve? Sarà più bella, davvero. Perché piangi? Steve? –

Forse Bucky Barnes non c'era più, ma chi era lui per decidere se andasse bene o meno la persona che gli stava davanti? Chi era lui per pretendere di dare l'identità che più gli aggradava a qualcuno che si era strappato un pezzo di braccio e aveva passato la notte di Natale a fare un origami per lui.

Steve posò delicatamente la fenice sopra al camino e si asciugò le lacrime col dorso della mano.

– Steve? – continuava a chiamarlo Bucky.

– Va tutto bene. –

Non era vero.

– Vieni qua... va tutto bene... viene qua. –

Bucky si fece prendere per mano e portare al centro del soggiorno.

Questa cosa Steve l'aveva tenuta come ultima spiaggia, ma ormai non aveva più niente da perdere. Che ci fosse o meno Bucky nell'uomo che aveva davanti, sentiva di doverlo fare. Per lui e anche per sé stesso, sì, perché no? Ogni tanto anche Steve Rogers aveva il diritto di essere un po' egoista.

– Te la ricordi questa? – gli disse, e prese il telecomando dello stereo e fece partire _Summer Time._

– Te la ricordi la Vigilia del '40? Non si sentiva altro alla radio. –

Per un po' restarono immobili l'uno di fronte all'altro, mano nella mano.

– Te lo ricordi quel locale sotto la ferrovia, con il vischio appeso ovunque e le sedie scrostate? –

Bucky si avvicinò a lui e insieme guardarono in alto e nessuno dei due avrebbe mai saputo se fu perché lui ricordava davvero. Ma non avrebbe avuto la benché minima importanza.

– Te lo ricordi che mi hai portato al centro della sala e hai ballato con me ed eri... – a Steve scappò una risata umida di lacrime – eri _talmente sbronzo_ che... –

– Non ero _così_ sbronzo. –

– Oh, sì che lo eri| –

– No che non lo ero. –

Ormai erano abbracciati e stavano ballando. Sembrava la cosa più naturale del mondo.

– Non mi avresti mai baciato da sobrio. –

– L'indomani ripartivo e non sapevo se sarei tornato alla licenza successiva. Ho fatto finta di essere sbronzo. Era la mia unica occasione. –

Steve si chinò per nascondere il volto nell'incavo del suo collo, pensando ironicamente al fatto che sessant'anni prima era Bucky il più alto dei due. Di sicuro era rimasto il più sveglio, nonostante tutto.

– Io ricordo tutto. –

Steve lo guardò e non vide altro che confusione. Sapere di esserne in parte la causa era più di quanto potesse sopportare, ma non era capace di riavvolgere il tempo. Aveva preso un uomo distrutto e aveva cercato di rimetterlo insieme unendo i pezzi a suo piacimento, colmandone le lacune come desiderava per sé e non come avrebbe meritato lui.

– Ricordo. – continuava a dire Bucky e la sua voce aveva una sfumatura di disperazione – Ma è come la vita di un altro. E fa male. –

– D'accordo... – gli sussurrò, incapace di andare oltre, di infierire su sé stesso e su di lui – Va bene. –

Bucky si scostò, quasi infastidito: – Non hai capito. –

– Dimmi, allora. – lo pregò – Spiegami. –

– Mi fa male perché tu vuoi Bucky e io vorrei esserlo. Per te. Ma non so se ci riesco. Io ci provo, ma è tutto così difficile. Devi aiutarmi... –

Steve posò la fronte sulla sua.

– Gesù Cristo... no, no... – mormorava affranto.

Cosa aveva fatto?

– Per favore... –

– _No_. Ho sbagliato tutto. E nel frattempo sono riuscito ad innamorarmi di te. Di nuovo. –

La musica si era fermata, ma loro no. Continuavano a dondolare in quel cerchio infinito sotto un vischio che facevano solo finta di ignorare, sussurrandosi frasi che non erano fatte per essere dette a voce alta.

– Mi vuoi anche se sono così? –

– Ti voglio _perché sei_ così. E ti vorrò in ogni modo possibile. Ma tu? Tu mi vuoi anche dopo quello che ti ho fatto? –

– Mi hanno sostituito un braccio, il cuore è sempre quello. –

Quell'ultima frase Bucky la soffocò lungo il collo di Steve, una parola alla volta, fino a farla morire sulle sue labbra, in un bacio che aspettava sessant'anni. Durò un lentissimo attimo di pura estasi, tra sospiri e qualche altra lacrima e lingue che leccavano impacciate.

Quando Steve lo strinse per caricarselo addosso, Bucky rispose allacciandosi immediatamente a lui e facendosi portare sul divano. Steve lasciò che gli si sistemasse a cavalcioni, strofinandosi tutto addosso a lui senza pudore né malizia, con una naturalezza tale da lasciare entrambi increduli e arrapati come adolescenti.

E forse ci sarebbe stato da vergognarsene, ma non ebbero nemmeno bisogno spogliarsi del tutto del pigiama.

Steve gli afferrò i fianchi e mosse il bacino contro il suo, in quel modo esitante che solo uno inesperto come lui poteva avere. Bucky gli afferrò il capo, affondando le dita tra i capelli, e rispose con un movimento identico. E così continuarono, sfregando le erezioni l'una contro l'altra e ansimandosi in bocca. Finché la stoffa che c'era in mezzo divenne insopportabile e infilarono le mani l'uno nei pantaloni dell'altro e quando trovarono quello che cercavano gli ansimi divennero gemiti sorpresi. Perché non era possibile godere così tanto solo per una sega.

Nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto dire che fosse romantico né delicato, ma entrambi l'avrebbero ricordato come il momento più dolce delle loro vite. Questa cosa di amarsi in fretta e senza sapere bene come, mentre le luci intermittenti dell'albero di Natale danzavano sui loro volti.

Bucky venne per primo, mugolando piano contro la sua spalla e tremando da capo a piedi e continuando a masturbarlo, ora più discontinuo e impacciato che mai. Per Steve fu come una frustata: venne sulla sensazione meravigliosa di avere Bucky che gli si scioglieva addosso.

Il black-out li mise fuori gioco per lunghi minuti. E avere Bucky stretto su di lui che gli ripeteva “Ti amo, ti amo tantissimo” con quella voce spezzata di chi ha ritrovato delle emozioni di cui potesse fidarsi, non aiutava certo il povero Steve a ritrovare il respiro e regolarizzare il battito cardiaco.

– Ti amo anch'io. – riuscì a dire infine – Ma dovremmo darci una lavata. Che ne dici? –

Bucky rispose annuendo piano, il volto ancora seppellito nel suo collo.

– Vieni con me? – gli chiese accarezzandogli la schiena.

Bucky annuì di nuovo, stavolta molto più vigorosamente.

– Sempre che il tuo braccio non si arrugginisca a stare troppo sotto l'acqua. – insinuò.

Bucky scosse subito la testa. E _rise_. Era solo una lieve vibrazione che scuoteva le loro casse toraciche, ma a Steve bastò per sentire che quel Natale valeva ogni giorno di inferno passato ad aspettare quella risata.

~

Più tardi, mentre si cullavano tra il sonno e le coccole in quello che prima era il letto di Steve ma che era immediatamente passato ad essere “il loro letto”, Bucky gli tirò la maglietta. Come fanno i bambini quando vogliono attirare l'attenzione di un adulto.

Steve aprì gli occhi e lo trovò a mordersi il labbro, tutto pensieroso. Gli accarezzò il volto per invitarlo a parlare.

– Se non vuoi più che ricordi quello che ero, che cosa devo fare? –

Era pericolosamente vicino a quella maledetta aria apatica.

– Non sta a me decidere. – gli disse mostrando quell'onestà che avrebbe dovuto mostrare fin dal principio – È la tua vita. –

Bucky alzò lo sguardo su di lui: – Mi aiuterai a vivere quello che sono, allora? –

Era una richiesta di fede. Qualcosa che Steve non poteva non accettare.

– Sempre. – promise. E sigillò la sua promessa cercando la sua mano sinistra e intrecciando le proprie dita di carne e sangue con quelle di metallo e circuiti del suo compagno.


End file.
